headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Walking Dead: Date of Death
"Date of Death" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Christoph Schrewe with a script written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, September 25th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Date of Death" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 3.491 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .125 from the previous episode. * This episode was spotlighted in The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests included actors Elizabeth Rodriguez and Lorenzo James Henrie. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Christoph Schrewe. * This is the second episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Brian Buckner. It is also his second episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "Sicut Cervus". * This episode cements the timeline as the year 2010. This is the same year that The Walking Dead first started, though obviously still some time in the future from this series. * For a show about zombies, you have to wait about 54 minutes into a 60 minute episode before you see one. Quotes * Madison Clark: There's so much of your father in Nick, you know? The way he could light up a room with his smile. Or silence it with his mood. It's impossible to ignore. You just couldn't not see it. .... * Travis Manawa: You killed a man today, Chris. Look at him. The least you could do is let it affect your appetite. I need to know what's going on. What are you thinking, huh? I mean, are you thinking anything? * Chris Manawa: He shot James. Dad, he shot my friend. What was I supposed to do? * Travis Manawa: He's not your friend. * Chris Manawa: He is. They are. * Travis Manawa: They are savages. * Chris Manawa: So I'm a savage. Is that what you're saying... * Travis Manawa: Chris, where the hell is your remorse? .... * Chris Manawa: This is how it works now. Look around. There is no more good, there is no more bad, right or wrong. It's us or them, kill or be killed. And James, he's one of us. * Travis Manawa: You've known these guys for two days. * Chris Manawa: Did what I had to do. I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. .... * Chris Manawa: Remember the first few months of middle school? * Travis Manawa: Middle school? * Chris Manawa: I would hide every recess because the football guys used to make fun of me. Remember that? What'd you use to tell me? * Travis Manawa: I told you to play along. To try to fit in. * Chris Manawa: Well? * Travis Manawa: The lesson was to play along, to act as if, not to become one of them. * Chris Manawa: You don't fit in with these guys. We all know that. .... * Travis Manawa: I don't want to be a hero to these guys and neither should you. * Chris Manawa: Look, just be careful how you play this, Dad. We need them. * Travis Manawa: No, we don't. * Chris Manawa: I do. See also External Links * * * * * * References